Percy Jackson and the Child of Artemis
by Simply Prettyful
Summary: Artemis fowl is captured and taken to Camp Half-blood by the Hunters of Artemis. Percy then saves a girl who falls out of the sky! but what does this mean for our heroes? PS I do NOT own any characters from either Artemis Fowl or Percy Jackson
1. The Beginning

_**Artemis Fowl and the Child of Artemis**_

_**Ireland, Fowl Manor**_

_**Artemis POV**_

I sit in my study. The books in front of me are all written in either ancient Greek or the language of The People. One is of the LEP resources and the other of Greek mythology.

Outside my study, I can hear a bumping sound and Butler comes hurling through the doors.

"Artemis Fowl?" A female voice asks in, surprisingly, ancient green.

"Yes...?" I answer back in the same language.

"Domovoi Butler?" This time in English, layered with a sweet American accent.

"Yes." He answers.

A girl steps forward. She wears a pair of tight black denim jeans and a black top. Over it she wears a silver jacket, a quiver filled with arrows and a fine ash bow. She has the expression of an unlucky person who has drawn the short straw and/or lost a bet.

"Come with me." I follow, thinking about her appearance. Do young people really wear that kind of thing? It looks so _uncouth_. Butler follows annoyingly close behind. Cant he at least back off a few centimetres in the presence of pretty girls?

_**Thalia, Lady Artemis' Lieutenant POV**_

"Well?" I ask. Ever since Lady Artemis sent us to find a young boy named after herself and his bodyguard, I've been really annoyed with the hunters. They keep moaning and complaining. And i keep telling them to be patient 'cause as soon as we're done with him, he'll be gone. "Where is he?"

"Katherine is on her way back with..them now, Lieutenant," My second in command, Emma, reports. "In fact she's already here by the sounds of disgust coming from the other camps.

"Thank you, Emma," I reply, satisfied with her report. I step out of the tent and wait for the cargo to arrive. I see them. My Hunter, carrying a look of dismay, with a young boy of around the age of 15 and a man presumably his bodyguard. The boy is tall and skinny. He has black hair and wore an indigo suit. _What is this guy? Some kind of prep. school kid? _As they got closer I observed the bodyguard. He had a round bald dome and small eyes. Scars all over his face and places where you could tell were aged. He was constantly visual. I climbed the nearest tree so I could see them all.

_**Artemis POV**_

"So..where are we going?" I ask. The girl leading the grunts and stops walking. Only now I notice we were in the middle of a camp of tents. Girls are everywhere. All of them pretty. _Curse teenage hormones!_ I think. _This is ridiculous._

"Welcome..Artemis Fowl," A voice from above us in a near-by tree. A girl jumps down and lands like a cat. Graceful, elegant and beautiful. She has black hair with a silver streak like a tiara. She has bright blue eyes like blue full moons. She had a smile when she looked at me. It's bright and lights up her eyes, yet they were mocking. She wore black clothes mainly but wore a silver jacket over them all. Her boots were a soft grey colour.

"I am indeed Artemis Fowl. But I am at a loss because I do not know your name, madam," I say.

"The names Thalia, first Lieutenant to the goddess Artemis," She answers. "I am daughter of Zeus and a-"

"Demi-god? Yes, I've had a theory in my head for a while about that. In fact, I know almost everything there is too know about your myths and legends," I interrupt, smiling.

"Yes. But they aren't just myths and legends," she says curtly, smiling back with a transparency, even my younger twin brothers would see through, even Burke! "And if you don't believe us then just wait until you wake up again."

"wake up again?" I query.

"Artemis! Its a-" Butler tries to warn me but a dart hits his neck.

"Now... say nighty-night like a good little boy," Thalia laughs.

"I'm supposed to be 17," I mutter as a dart hits me and the world turns to darkness.

_**Thalia, Lady Artemis' Lieutenant**_

"Yes. But they aren't just myths and legends," I say curtly, smiling back with apparent transparency, I do not like to be interrupted. "And if you don't believe us then just wait until you wake up again."

"wake up again?" He asks.

"Artemis! Its a-" The bodyguard tries to warn him but a dart hits his neck.

"Now... say nighty-night like a good little boy," I laugh.

"I'm supposed to be 17," Artemis Fowl falls forward onto his face.

"Call upon Lord Apollo," I order Katherine. "They need to get to Camp Half-Blood ASAP!"

"Nice to see you, Thals!" My immortal half-brother, the Lord Apollo, smiles as he waves at me. "So? Carrying mortals, huh? And both guys?"

"You might think it's ironic but many of the girls don't think so," I smile as I give him a half-hearted hug. "We need a ride to camp and please don't make me drive!"

"Fine." at the snap of his fingers, Apollo's chariot morphs into a load of gold bus's.

_**Camp Half-blood, Long Island, New York**_

_**Percy Jackson POV**_

"So....Apollo cabin has four out of five because they forgot to clean the desks," Annabeth mutters as we finish with the morning chores at camp. I've been loving being here with Annabeth all summer. Its been great. At the moment, we are outside Chirons office, waiting to give in the cabin reports.

"Heard from Thalia recently?" I ask.

"No...You?" Annabeth looks up, displaying her steel grey eyes for anyone to see. She brushes her long curly blonde hair behind her ear.

"No. It's gone quiet in the Half-Blood world," I point out. "It's almost refreshing."

"Yes," she says. She lays her head on my shoulder. "Its a bit too eerie if you ask me."

"Does this make it any better?" I kiss her.

"Maybe.." She smiles. I kiss her again. At that precise moment, Chiron walks through the door.

"Thank you for the reports, Annabeth, Percy. But in future please do not use such inappropriate gestures outside mine or Mr D's office," He takes the papers from her and leaves us to our thoughts. We giggle as we leave the big house.

Later, we eat lunch at the Mess Hall when we hear the sound of incoming engines. Everyone rushes outside the Mess Hall. AS the sound gets louder we arm ourselves and hide. A number of golden bus's land in the middle of camp and Hunters pile out as if a stink bomb went of inside each of the golden bus's. Thalia steps of casually carrying a boy in her arms and just dropping him in front of a bunch of Apollo kids who had hidden themselves in a tree.

"You better heal him. He took quite a fall," She tells them. "Broken nose."

"Or I could heal him." And Apollo himself steps of the leading bus. He passed his hand over the boy. And the boy wakes up groggily. He opens his eyes and I get a full look at him. He has ghost white skin and had two different colour eyes. One blue. One hazel. I could tell just by looking at him, he wasn't American. Must be English. Just as I was about to ask, a huge man stumbles out of one of the bus's. He's massive! Bald dome. Annabeth would call him Eurasian. He has a black suit on and must have more than one gun on him.

"PERCY!!! I know your there!!" Thalia looks straight into my eyes. "Bring Annabeth with ya!"

"Nice to see you too," I say as both Annabeth and I step out from our hiding places.

"Nice to see you, Annabeth," She smiles and gives her a hug. "Hows it going 'round here?"

"Things are fine. The Hunt?" Annabeth smiles. She looks amazing when she smiles. Her eyes light up like on of Zeus's thunderbolts.

"Excuse me, but Can someone tell me where on earth we are?" the boy sits up and looks around him at Camp Half-Blood.

_**Artemis POV**_

"Excuse me, but Can someone tell me where on earth we are?" I sit up. I look around me. Its all Greek style. Columns everywhere.

"Dude, your at Camp Half-Blood," A boy's voice. I turn. The boy is standing with the girl, Thalia, and another girl. He has black hair with a grey streak. I can see from where I sit, he has sea-foam green eyes. The girl has ash-blonde hair and also has a grey streak. She's smiling. Smiling in a way that lights up her steel-grey eyes.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," The blonde girl waves. "Daughter of Athena."

"Athena?"

"I'm Percy Jackson," The boy smiles. "Only mortal son of Poseidon."

"Shut up seaweed brain!" Thalia rolls her eyes. "What about Tyson?"

"Tyson doesn't count!" He argues. "Tyson may be my brother but he's a Cyclops!"

"Wait! Cyclops?" I say. "I've fought against trolls, goblins and one very very insane pixie with her minions, but I've never fought a Cyclops!"

"And you won't either!" Percy looks both bewildered and annoyed. "And how did you fight goblins and trolls and...and..minions?"

"An insane pixie and her minions. And to answer your question..I can't tell you," I smile.

_**Percy POV**_

"An insane pixie and her minions. And to answer your question..I can't tell you," The boy smiles. His smile is like a ghosts. Its eerie.

"Well...I've fought against numerous monsters," Thank the gods for Annabeth and her vocabulary. "I've fought a Minatour, a fury, hell-hounds, the god of war, Ares, lastragonian giants. I've fought the son of Poseidon and Gaia! I've fought against other half-bloods, who by the way tried to kill me. AND I'VE FOUGHT THE TITAN LORD, KRONOS!" Annabeth backs off a bit. She knows what's coming next. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Artemis Fowl II," he answers. "And I can't tell you because she wouldn't like it if I did."

"Who's she?" I forget challenging him. And look around.

"That would be me," A woman's voice. By now, everyone's out from hiding and looking around for the voice. I look up and gasp. A small lady in a very strange jumpsuit wearing a pair of mechanical wings was hovering over the Mess Hall.

_**Later, still Percy POV**_

"So fairies are real?" Annabeth says frowning. Being the daughter of Athena, she's probably thinking how _illogical _this all seems.

"Yes," Captain Holly Short of the Lower Elements Police (LEP for short) recon division (LEPrecon! Get it?! Leprechaun!). "Artemis became aware of the hunters when they first set off the motion sensors."

"If it isn't Holly Short," Chiron steps towards us. His stallion body seemed to glow in the light. "Cousin Foaly just sent the fax."

"You must be Chiron!" Holly's face lights up like a football field. "I've read so much about you! Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"It's a long story," Chiron smiles and rolls his eyes. How many times had someone asked him that? "Whilst I get to know Holly, Percy, Annabeth, take Artemis and Butler on a camp tour."

So we walk around the camp, show him the stables, the strawberry field, the armoury, the arena, the lake, the big house, the volleyball courts, the arts and crafts area, the amphitheatre the climbing wall and finally the cabins.

"That's the Athena cabin over there," Annabeth points. " And over there the Hermes cabin. And see that one made of a smooth stone? That's Percy's cabin"

"And the gold one?" Artemis asks. Annabeth was about to answer when something fell out of the sky and into the lake.

"Percy!!" She shouts but I'm already in the water. I see the body of a girl wearing a Greek style dress and a gold necklace. She has light hair and fair skin. She looks as if she were never alive. I swim to her and grab hold of her wrist. And send us up out of the lake with a single thought. I lay the girl down on the bank.

The girl starts to breath. Her eyes flutter open. They are like two pools of dark indigo coloured ink. They seem to have stars dancing in them. Annabeth runs over with the mortals.

"Do Demigods fall out of the sky all the time?" Butler asks her.

"Not if they can help it usually," She shrugs.

"Do you have a name?" I ask the now soaking girl.

"My name is Diana." And she was out again.


	2. Preparation and a makeover

_**Artemis Fowl and the child of Artemis- part 2**_

_**Artemis POV**_

_Diana... What a beautiful name..._ I think as I lie in the bed the campers prepared for me. Butler doesn't sleep.

"Get some rest, old friend," I say. "I'm heading down to Percy's cabin."

Butler nods, aware that the demigods can defend me if they need to. Chiron gave the order earlier today. I head into the open cabin courtyard. The night air cold on my bare face. I find cabin three and knock on the entrance.

"Artemis," Percy beckons me. "What's up?"

"Couldn't sleep." I answer him. "You?"

"Couldn't sleep either. That girl falling out the sky?" He asks.

"Yes. She's pretty, isn't she." It was a statement not a question but he answered anyway.

"Yeah but I'm with Annabeth. She's the only girl for me," He smiles.

"Percy..What's it like kissing a human?" I ask, slightly embarrassed .

"You've never..." Percy looks at me.

"I kissed Holly once," I explained.

"Oh..I don't think I want to know about that. But kissing a girl..Its like..like," I stops and tries to think of a way to describe it. "Its kinda hard to describe, man."

"It doesn't matter that much."

_**Later**_

_**Still Camp Half-blood**_

_**Still Artemis POV**_

"So....Arty.. Foaly says well done," Holly tries to speak to me again and once again I'm oblivious to her and everyone else in the world. I'm watching the Aphrodite cabin girls. They are all sun bathing in their bikinis. Then someone else comes into sight. Its the girl that fell from the sky! Diana!

"Huh?" I realise Holly's standing there. "I'm sorry Holly. I was thinking."

"I know what you were doing Artemis,"She says smiling mischievously. "You were muttering 'pretty' like Golem from the Lord Of The Rings!" She laughs when I blush a deep scarlet.

"Look. Its that girl that fell from the sky, Diana," I say gesturing her way. She's looking at me. Me! Now she's coming this way. OH NO!!!! SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!!! WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!?

"Hi. You were there when Percy saved me from drowning weren't you?" Diana's voice is heavenly. Like she just fell from the stars. Which, I guess, is the same thing as falling from the sky.

"Yes. I was there. So was Holly," I say determined to look composed instead of giving to the faint headed feeling I'm experiencing.

"Yes but I've already spoken to captain Short." She holds out a hand. I shake it. Percy runs over with Annabeth and Chiron.

"Artemis...This wouldn't usually occur but could you please visit the guest room?" Chiron asks.

"Why?"

"Because you have been selected to lead a quest...The lords and ladies of the Olympian council ask of it," Chiron states. "Its unusual, as I said. But the Gods insist."

So I head to the farm house all the campers call The Big House. Its a big blue house that guests like Butler, Holly and I usually stay in.

I enter the guest room moments later. A girl with red hair is sitting on the bed. "Are you the oracle?" She nods. But then her eyes start to glow green. She opens her mouth and a prophecy pours out.

"_With three half-bloods you shall lead,_

_Back to the place of magic you shall go_

_A heroins love you will need,_

_To vanquish a new evil no one knows,_

_And find the heroins mother,_

_And part as star-crossed lovers"_

The oracles eyes stop glowing.

"What? What did I say?" The girl asks.

"You don't know?" I ask, for once, surprised.

"No oracle knows the prophecies they speak." She says matter-of-factly. "So what did I sa-."

I run out the door before she can finish the sentence. I bump into Chiron on my way outside. He gestures me to come with him. We enter another room in the house. There's kids from each cabin inside. Percy and Annabeth wave to me. The whole room turns ghostly silent.

"So...What did Rachel tell you?" Chiron asks.

"Yeah," everyone in the room agrees.

"She said:_"_With three half-bloods you shall lead." I say the first line. Everyone's listening to me. Good.

"Good we know how many half-bloods you'll need." Chiron tells me.

"Back to the place of magic you shall go._" _I state the second line. "That could either be Haven or Ireland. Both are magical and I've been to both."

"It must mean Ireland Artemis." Holly materialises next me. Everyone but Chiron and I gasp. I am completely unfazed.

"That may be Holly but it could still be Haven." I argue. Holly frowns and sits next to a boy who's name, I discovered, is Travis Stoll, son of Hermes.

"A heroins love you will need," I blush slightly. "I don't know what that means. To vanquish a new evil no one knows."

"A new evil?" Holly and Annabeth say in unison.

"And find the heroins mother," I say purposely leaving out the _star-crossed lovers_ part.

"That could be any one in camp!" Someone cries.

"Any one that's a _girl._" Annabeth calls out. "So that means you have to take a girl."

"Not necessarily, Annabeth," Chiron looks at her. "Someone could end up tagging along."

"I'll take two girls and a boy if I have to choose," I say, annoyed slightly. "Annabeth will be one of them. Athena's strategic daughter will be useful. And so will Percy." The pair grin at each other, clearly pleased.

"But who else will you take?" Chiron asks and, as if on cue, Diana charges into the room.

"Take me with you!" She pleads.

"There you have it, Chiron. That would be my third companion," I look at his face. He nods.

"I'll prepare the nectar and ambrosia for Percy, Annabeth and Diana," he leaves. Diana looks at me. She smiles. Her smiles like a million stars. 'Thank you' she mouths and runs away.

_**Diana's POV**_

I barge into the war council room.

"Take me with you!" I plead. Artemis looks into my eyes and smiles. His smile is like a crescent moon. Its bright and eerie.

"There you have it, Chiron. That would be my third companion," Artemis looks at Chiron. Chiron nods.

"I'll prepare the nectar and ambrosia for Percy, Annabeth and Diana," Chiron leaves. I look at Artemis again with unseen admiration. I smile. 'Thank you' I mouth and run away to the infirmary to collect my things. I'm going to have to ask some Aphrodite kids if I can borrow some of their clothes but that doesn't matter.

_**Aphrodite Cabin**_

_**Still Diana POV**_

"So can I borrow some clothes?" I ask the Aphrodite kids. I watch them as their faces light up. The opportunity to give a girl a make-over is never wasted with them.

"Of coarse! And we'll help make you look soooo attractive that that boy, Artemis, will never take his eyes of you!" A blonde girl exclaims.

"What makes you think I'm interested in him?" I ask, surprised. Can they read minds? Or am I too obvious?

"To us..Its as obvious as cow in a field!" Someone, a girl, calls from inside a wardrobe.

"Don't mind her. She was raised on a farm," A boy approaches me. "She means its obvious to us 'cause our mothers Aphrodite, the goddess of love. We can't tell with Artemis though... he hides his emotions well."

"Oh.." I say, relieved. Its obvious to them for reasons. Good. I think....

"So that will be hair, manicure, pedicure if your wearing open toe shoes, make-up?" A girl that was in the war council.

"No make-up. If he likes me then he'll like me with no make-up," I reasoned.

"Good point. Clothes. You look like a hunter... design time ladies! Get designing!" She pulls out a tape measure and calls out measurements and dimensions to her siblings.

Half and hour later, I step out of the Aphrodite cabin looking like a completely new person. My long white-blonde hair is curled and runs down my back like a waterfall. My clothes are remarkable. I'm wearing a brown pair of skinny jeans and brown boots. A black and gold dress/top clings to my figure lightly. A soft leather-like materiel bolero with long sleeves covers my arms. My face, as requested, is clear of make-up. My dark indigo eyes have a new light to them. My golden necklace hangs from my neck delicately.

"Thanks!" I call behind my shoulder to the Aphrodite kids.

_**Apollo Cabin**_

_**Diana's POV**_

"So can I borrow someone's bow? And maybe a few arrows?" I ask the cabin leader of the Apollo cabin.

"Of coarse! You could be one of us!" The cabin leader smiles at me. "And if your not...well. It's always nice to help a friend." he hands me the most beautiful bow I have ever seen.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" I hug his neck. "I'll take good care of it." He hands me a quiver filled with arrows of all types. Before I can say thanks he ushers me out the door and points me to the Hephaestus cabin where a large muscled guy waves at me with a large grin on his face. "See ya soon! Daughter of-"

"Don't tell her! She's supposed to find out on her own!" Someone shouts from inside.

"Whatever!" He calls back. "She'll find out soon enough." Find what out? "Just head over to Hephaestus's cabin over there and see what he wants will ya?" He smiles and heads back inside.

I head over to the Hephaestus cabin. I saw a picture of the old councillor, Charlie Beckendorf, in the infirmary. This guy looks like a slightly smaller version of him.

"Hey-o! He calls over with a southern drawl. "One of my best smiths made this for you!" He hands me a small leather package. Inside are two blades. They shimmer like moon stones.

"Thank you so much!" I hug the Hephaestus kid around his neck. He blushes and tells me to go get supplies for the trip.

_**Artemis POV**_

"Butler! Go home and meet us at Fowl Manor! I'll be fine! I'm with Demigods! They can take care of snipers and Chiron has some healing remedies for me because I'm mortal and not a half-blood. No go and take a plane home!" I order a convinced Butler.


	3. Realisation

_**A/N: I wasn't happy about the first chapter three I put up so I replaced with this. For all those who read the other one, sorry! Hope it didn't put you off!**_

_**Chapter three: Are you scared?**_

_**Artemis POV**_

I sit on the porch of the big house.

That's what the demi-gods call it.

Its a big blue farm house. Its beautiful in its own way. Most would say its a house. A blue house. What's so special about it?

For one thing, its main occupants are the legendary centaur Chiron, Dionysus (a.k.a. Mr D) the Greek god of wine and the oracle which houses the spirit of Delphi (currently called Rachel).

Another, behind it lies Camp Half-Blood. A camp that trains Demigods to survive and fight.

"Alone?"a sweet melancholy voice floats towards me. Caressing my ears. Playing around with my mind. Tantalizing my senses.

Its Diana. I know it is. I can tell.

"No," I answer.

"No?" She asks looking around. "Who else is here?"

"You. Your here," I glance at her reaction. Her face gives a smile. Her eyes alight and her hair shines with a certain vibrancy. A soft laugh escapes her lips.

"Very funny!" She laughs. "Artemis, your a card!"

I frown. I don't want to be a card... Do I?

"Its a good thing, Artemis," she says when she sees my expression. I look up at her. She looks down at me. I smile and look at the lone pine tree on the hill. Diana sits next to me.

"They told me about that pine," She looks at my face in profile. "A girl was in it or was it. Percy went on a quest and brought back the golden fleece from the sea of monsters. The fleece from the Jason and the Argonauts story. He's had so many adventures. He's even been to Ogygia. Percy, that is.

"Anyway, the girl... She was Thalia Grace. She brought you here" Diana looks to the sky.

"She used to be a tree?" I ask.

"Yep. Zeus saved her from becoming Monster Munch," She sighs. "What do you think this means, Artemis? The quest? ...Me?"

"I don't know..." I laugh silently. "Percy says quests usually have a reason behind them." I shrug. "Chiron told me the lords and ladies of Olympus wanted me to do this quest."

"Artemis? Are you scared?" Diana asks me, looking straight into my mismatched eyes.

"Honestly?" I ask her. She nods. "Honestly, I am. I'm very scarred. I'm scarred that someone might die under my leadership. If I were to lie, as I have done so many times, I'd say how confident I feel and how no one will die."

"I'm glad your not lying to me, Arty,"She says. A sudden breeze makes her shiver.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Just a breeze," She says and glares into the sky.

_**Holly POV**_

I hover there, above him and that... that... thing! Tears roll down my cheeks. I zoom by them.

"I'm glad your not lying to me, Arty,"She says. My sudden exit makes her shiver.

"Are you okay?" he asks her.

"Yeah. Just a breeze," She says and glares at me. I'm so shocked I almost stop using the shield. I fly away before Artemis notices me. He always does.

I just can't bring myself to believe it. Artemis likes that troll. I'm the one who actually likes him and knows him for who he really is. I always know when he's afraid. I always understand... I drop by the Aphrodite cabin.

"You okay?" the satyr called Grover comes over. He offers a tissue. I take it and wipe away my tears.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm good," I say. Its barely audible.

"Wanna get some thing to drink?" He asks. He looks sympathetic.

"Yeah. Alright," I say and follow him into the Big House.

"So, what's on your mind?" Grover asks, pouring me a drink of fresh lemonade.

"Its nothing," I say. He hands me the drink.

"Post!" a girls voice calls. A girl in a hat with wings walks through the door. "Hey, Grover! I got a parcel for you."

The girl hauls in a big cardboard box.

The girl has mahogany coloured hair and matching eyes.

"Hi Nikki!" Grover waves. "Want some fresh lemonade?"

"Yeah, sure," she puts the box down. "After you sign the clipboard!"

"Alright," Grover says, taking the clipboard and pen that seem to have just appeared there Nikki's hands. He signs and takes the parcel. He rips open the top and smiles greedily.

"TIN CANS!" he calls to no one in particular.

"Yeah, tins of enchilada's," Nikki says, looking into the box.

"That's the best part!" Grover says excitedly.

"Is he always this weird?" I ask Nikki.

"Yeah. I'm Nikki Stibbons by the way," she says holding her hand out. "I'm the Postmistress around here."

"Holly Short," I take hold of her hand and shake it.

"Your the fairy, aren't ya?" Nikki asks.

"News gets around fast here, doesn't it?" I laugh.

"Only when your a child of Hermes," Nikki joins in the laughter. Grover's already eaten three cans of enchilada's and part of the box. He sets off more laughter.

"I think I might write more often!" I say as I wipe tears from my eyes. My sides hurt and I can hardly breath properly. That was when Artemis walked in with _Her._

"Hello, Holly," Artemis smiles. _She_ glares at me for a second and smiles.

"Hi, Holly," She greets me in her see-through sweet tones. I tell ya, if it weren't for Artemis I would have blasted the %&! out of that girl.

"Hello Artemis, Diana," I say through gritted teeth.

"Uh, excuse us," Nikki says. "The lemonades a bit strong. I'm Nikki Stibbons."

"Artemis Fowl II," Artemis nods.

"I'm Diana," Diana flashes her smile.

"Grover Underwood," Grover looks up at Diana.

We enter a silence so awkward that Artemis has to break it up.

"So... Holly? Have the shuttle passes come through yet?" He asks.

"They came through earlier today when I contacted Foaly," I monotoned.

"Oh... that's good."

Awkward silence time again.

"Um... As nice as this has been, I'm gonna go get some shut-eye," I announce and head over to the Hermes cabin.

_**Nikki POV**_

"Um... As nice as this has been, I'm gonna go get some shut-eye," Holly announces and leaves the room.

"Is she okay?" Diana asks.

"I don't think so," Artemis answers.

"I found her crying over by the Aphrodite cabin," Grover says, his mouth stuffed with cans ans cardboard.

"Grover, chew your food, swallow then speak," I shake my head in disgust. He gulps.

"Sorry," He looks sheepish.

"I'll go talk to her," I decide.

"You barely know her," Artemis interjects.

"I know. But I can tell its a girl thing," I say and leave the room.


	4. Getting To Tara

**A/N:**** I am SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter! If it wasn't exams it was my laptop dying (I actually cried!) then it was waiting until three days before Halloween for a crappy computor that doesn't even have Word on it. I had to write all this on Wordpad and it was very uncomfortable for me (I'm used to OpenOffice) but because I love you all so much for R/R my story I wrote this for you until the early hour of six in the morning before falling asleep at the keyboard and imprinting keys on my cheek until one in the afternoon (I sleep until late on weekends. My record is four in the afternoon. And that was by accident.)**

_**Percy POV**_

Grover has been acting strange around Diana lately. When ever he sees her, he sighs and his mind runs away with the nymphs. When I ask him about it he says her godly parent must be a nature god like Demeter or whoever. On the bright side, Grover stops being a Diana obsessed zombie when ever he hears the words 'enchilada' or 'hey, look, Grover, it's your girlfriend, Juniper!' or even 'tin cans'. He's my best friend and the way he's going, Juniper's gonna kill him. And trust me when I say that an angry nymph is _waaaaaaaaaaaaay_ scarier than even Zues on a very bad day when he's decided to kill you for the fun of it just to cheer himself up.

Annabeth has been acting strange lately. She seems less in love with me than usual. Whenever she sees Diana she becomes quiet and looks at her feet. When I try to kiss her, she turns away. We leave for the quest in an hour but I'm not sure if I can handle Annabeth like this. Its really painful in my heart to not be with her and she's making me hurt bad.

I climb Half-blood hill and wait. I listen to the sounds of the camp. I can here the muffled cries from the Ares cabin as Clarisse wins another sword fight. I can hear the music, softly coming from the Apollo cabin like invisable velvet. I can smell the perfume from the Aphrodite cabin. I listen harder and can hear the ocean. I know Dad will be proud of me because he always is. I'm Percy Jackson for Hades sakes! I should be more proud of myself than who I am. I am the only human son of Poseidon! I saved the world! I refused to become a god to be with my girlfriend!

"Hi Percy!" A chirpy voice that, although only heard for a little amount of time, is so recognisable I didn't need to turn around to see the girl. Diana waltzed up to me in a manor of a huntress. "What cha doin'?"

"Nothing. Waiting," I say robotically.

"For the quest? You're ready?" she asks.

"I'm used to going on quests, Di," I answer simply. I look ahead and find Annabeth strolling towards me, her face a picture of thunder. "Hey, Annie!" Only I can call her that. "What's up?"

"Why's she talking to you?" Annabeth snaps. "Are you seeing her?"

I step back startled, "What? No! Why would I? Your my girlfriend."

"O-ho! So now I'm your 'thing'? I don't think so!" and she storms off.

I blink. Diana laughs and runs off leaving me by myself. "What the hades was that all about?"

_**Artemis POV**_

"What the hades was that all about?" I hear Percy shout as I walk up the hill.

"Hello, Perseus," I greet him.

"Artemis," Percy sighs. "You're lucky you don't know much about girls."

"Why?" I ask.

"Annabeth just came and had a go at me for talking to Diana!" he knits his eyebrows.

"That is rather odd. She was fine with me a minute ago," I add.

When we do finally leave for Ireland, The girls sit far away from each other and Percy and I. Percy nods at me in example. We're in a shuttle driven by Holly. I spark a conversation with my oldest friend in the group.

"Hello, Holly," I say walking to sit in the front passengers seat next to her. She grunts. "What's been going on with you all lately."

Holly just glares at me and turns back to the path ahead, "We'll be arriving in Tara soon. We'll get out there. I need to do the Ritual."

"I thought you just did that?" I look at her stiff face. You could be doing something normal people find funny and she still wouldn't move a feature.

"Well, I need to top up," she says through gritted teeth.

Tara is the most magical place above the world. When the girls got off they immeadiatly went, "Whoa!" Not how I would put it but close enough. I expected more from Annabeth but she just looked around, her mouth hung open. She goes and stands next to Percy. He, looking relieved, puts his arm around her.

Diana looks slightly confused but in awe just the same. Some how she just doesn't look as pretty as she did at camp. She glares at Holly's direction for a split second then Annabeth's and comes to stand next to me.

"Its beautiful..." she murmers. Her voice has lost its tinkle.

"Yes. Yes, it is," I answer back in a robotic monotone. Diana looks at me and studies my face. Its the usual blank self. An idea sparks in my brain. I walk over to Holly. "Hello, Captain Short. Are we still fueding?"

"Fueding? Were we?" Holly asks, confused. "I had no idea. Anyway, Artemis, I have to go top up. Wait here for a while and I'll take you all to the manor. Okay?"

"Yes, Captain," I mock salute. She knows I'll stay. I watch as she fires up her wings and flies into the moon.

_**Holly POV**_

"Hello, Captain Short. Are we still fueding?" Artemis asks formally.

"Fueding? Were we?" I ask, confused. "I had no idea. Anyway, Artemis, I have to go top up. Wait here for a while and I'll take you all to the manor. Okay?"

"Yes, Captain," he mock salutes. I knows he'll stay at Tara. Maybe he'll meditate or something. I start up the wings and shoot off. I click my cheek and start shielding. I start looking for a river bend with an old oak tree. I know exactly where it is. I've done the ritual many times in Tara.

I land and start looking for an acorn. I find one at the top of the tree. I have to fly up there to get it but eventually I dig a hole with my hands and place the acorn inside it. I cover it up and feel the magic sweep through me. For some reason I really want to murder Diana and Artemis but I know thats wrong. I have a blank spot in my memory from last night and can not remember what happened after I saw Diana glare at me through my shield. She's like some kind of monster! Maybe a spinx. I don't know.


End file.
